Lisa Shepard
Cpl. Lisa Shepard was one of the few female front-line Gears during the Locust-Human War, serving as a member and second-in-command of Echo Seven. Personality & Traits A beautiful woman, Lisa is distinguishable through her long and lustrous blond-colored hair which Nash Quisling - being the womanizing ass that he is - has described as pure gold. It spills down her back like a waterfall, framing her face and features amongst a swath of hair. Her bangs hang about her neck and shoulders and are noticeably shorter than the hair which falls down her back. Nash also compares her blue eyes to sparkling gems and says she has a "figure to die for". Unlike many of the women on Sera following E-Day, Lisa was not sent to a birthing creche due to her father's powerful connections within the COG, which subsequently labeled her barren when she is, in truth, perfectly fit to bare children. Though only Nash knows of this secret outside father and daughter. Disciplined though open to a fun time, Lisa strikes a prominent clash with most other women on Sera. She voluntarily joined the military to fight the Locust who killed her family instead of being forced to and is just as quick to enjoy a drink or cigarette than any man is. In conversation, Lisa maintains a strict level of professionalism - even with Nash, the man many would argue she is the closest to. They are obviously more than friends, though her own professional views prevent the two making more of their relationship. This same attitude also makes her distant with all save her squad-mates and father, with the few exceptions being Nash's younger brothers, who she helped Nash raise following their meeting in Jacinto following E-Day. As a pilot, Lisa is at her element behind the controls of a King Raven or even the older Tern attack chopper and is the one responsible for teaching Dean Quisling the little he does know about piloting choppers. Biography Lightmass Offensive Scouting Timgad Valley :Main Article - Gears of War: Rising Scions Chapter 1 - Scouting Timgad Valley. Following the completion of the mission, Lisa was seen at The Rusty Nail with some of her fellow squad-mates, namely Nash Quisling. She looked on as he told his younger brothers, Dean and Max, to leave Gary alone to his thoughts and that they didn't have the legs, chest or the looks to cheer him up right now. She laughed and looked on when Joceline blackened his eye for inferring she wasn't a woman. Nash was later kneed in the groin when he informed Joceline that Anne was the type of woman Gary was looking for, with Lisa shaking her head in disgust. Trivia Behind the Scenes Like so many of the supporting characters featured in Gears of War: Rising Scions, Lisa never existed in the initial draft because Echo Seven were never featured. Nash, her commanding officer, was originally a member of Alpha-Seven alongside Jace Stratton. Category:Characters Category:Gears